End
by Eclairia
Summary: Because Ishida Naoki knew that the end was all that mattered. (Generally, an overview of season 4 in the point of view of Ishida Naoki. Contains spoilers, if one has not yet finished that season.)


**End**

_Because Ishida Naoki knew that the end was all that mattered. _

* * *

**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard in any way whatsoever. The show and all of its relating merchandise belongs to Bushiroad Inc. All I own on this entire page is the order in which I have stringed together the words below.**

* * *

Contrary to the popular belief, Ishida Naoki wasn't actually stupid.

He was definitely smarter than the average student. He knew his hiragana. He could quote phrases from ancient samurai. He could do algebra.

He was by no means dumb, because no idiot could make it into the prestigious Miyaji Academy, which was known for its educational advancements and actually manage to not be kicked out for three years.

Sure, he let his emotions drive him, but he still had some brainpower. At least, there was no way that he would just ignore a weird guy with a different school's uniform walking through the hallway.

Seriously, the brown haired boy was just walking through the hallway, not even paying attention to all of the stares that he was receiving. His green eyes were fixed on a spot in front of him, as if he was in deep thought. Was he even aware that this was Miyaji Academy, and not just some place that he could freely walk into and not be caught or reported? Does he even know that only students and their parents are allowed into the grounds?

Which then, of course, brings up the question about how he got in in the first place. And Naoki had no way of knowing that as of yet.

"Well, whatever he's doing, I'm going to find out. Not that I've got anything better to do anyway," Naoki thought, as he eased himself off his comfy spot on the bench. His intuition told him to follow this person, and it hasn't been wrong many times before.

Curiosity only killed the cat, and Ishida Naoki was by no means a feline.

* * *

It turns out that Naoki had actually made the right choice of following the guy, because the other boy had walked into the Physics Prep Room and come out with another object.

It was not like there was much stuff to steal from that room though. All of the cabinets were locked, and even the best lock-picker in the world couldn't pick a lock and get what they wanted in a span of a minute. Why waste the effort? No robber would steal science equipment. It was either too bulky and hard to transport, or worthless in the real world.

Except if it were a dangerous chemical. Then we would be talking about some serious business. But Naoki was no idiot. He knew that the corrosive substances and the low pH acids could be found in the Chemistry Room, which was on the other side of the Science wing.

Unless that boy couldn't read, he shouldn't be here to steal anything like that.

Naoki quickly made a mental list of things that could be easily stolen from the Physics Prep Room. In one minute, he produced a list containing one item: chalk.

But no, this guy looked like the type of person who would ride a motorcycle to school, take off his helmet and shake out his hair like, "I'm the coolest guy in the world, I couldn't care less about you, so why don't you just go away?" and then just ignore the entire crowd of fan girls that had probably gathered around him.

No guy like that would steal chalk.

At least, unless the guy ate chalk or something. Maybe he bathed using chalk, and that was why he was as pale as—

Wait, he's coming out of the room!

The object that he had walked out with looked more rectangular than round and slender. So, a box of chalk then?

Naoki's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the design of the object. It was electric blue on black, some sort of weird line design. It looked like there were also some English words written on it. Definitely not chalk, then. Unless it was chalk imported from England…

The redheaded boy rapidly shook his head. Not everything was about chalk.

As Naoki didn't even recognize the object (it can't be that expensive, can it?), he quickly deemed it as nothing worthy of reporting as stolen. But just as he was about to go back to his bench for a well deserved nap, Naoki felt it. The mysterious object had raised some sort of emotion in Naoki. As he tried he identify this strange yet familiar feeling, he realized that he could only define it with one word—

Passion.

Naoki followed the stranger out the door at the end of the wing, face set in a determined look. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to get answers.

* * *

Today, Naoki decided, was the weirdest day of his life.

First, he follows some guy that steals something out of the school that he apparently recognized but doesn't at the same time. When he tried to approach him, said guy called out his name as if they had known each other for some time. Then, Naoki goes on to babble randomness to this stranger. Just when he thought that the other student would classify as "crazy idiot", the guy smiled and offered to fight him. Before Naoki knew it, he was following this person (Kai Toshiki, was it?) to some place where they could battle. And using a deck of cards, no less.

Who battles using cards? And why would there be a special place to do something as ridiculous as that?

Yes, Ishida Naoki decided that he was going mental.

What were the two of them going to do with the cards anyway? Throw them at each other and see who could inflict the most paper cuts? Or were they going to play a complicated version of go-fish using the colourful pictures on the cards that Naoki had caught sight of earlier?

No, this Kai guy doesn't look like the type of person to play such kiddy games. No cool looking maybe-motorcycle-dude did that.

Kai Toshiki looked more like the type of person who would play with fire.

* * *

At some point during the fight, maybe when Kai was making his huge speech about how much Vanguard meant to him, Naoki realized that something was up. This Kai wasn't just trying to have a so-called "fun" fight with him, he had a hidden purpose.

That purpose was revealed when he rode his grade 2 card— some oddly coloured knight named "Blaster Blade".

Naoki didn't know what had come over him, as he suddenly went into some mode that he considered "psycho-old-person-in-memory-lane-mode". There was no other reason for why he saw the Blaster Blade with blue hair and cerulean eyes instead of its real appearance, and the fact that it felt like his memory had just filled up a vast section of its internal storage.

All was black, until he saw the white light of truth descend upon him. Or rather, the blue of it. Blue was everywhere, from the person's hair, to the person's eyes, to the person's Vanguard circle colour… And soon, he realized what had happened. It appears that Ishida Naoki had forgotten Sendou Aichi of people.

Emotions ran wild in Naoki's head. He didn't understand what was happening. Actually, "what had happened" would be more accurate. How did he forget Aichi? How could he forget Aichi? How could the world be so cruel? And how did he get his memories of Aichi back? But wait, they were back now. And since they were, that could only mean one thing. Naoki had to find Aichi. The boy made a silent vow to do so.

It was as if the loose gears in his head were all clicking into place. A while back, Aichi had introduced him to the game Cardfight! Vanguard, which he himself loved. Then, they formed the Vanguard club with Kourin (who also appeared to be missing), that nerd from his class named Komoi Shingo, and Misaki the boss lady. To be officially recognized as a club, they had to fight Hitsue, and that time he had fought someone named…

Kai Toshiki.

And then, poof! Everything was put back together. The other high schooler wearing the faded Hitsue uniform, who was standing in front of him, holding the Royal Paladins was him. This was the Kai who had once played Narukami and beaned Naoki, afterwards promising him another fight. This was a person who almost destroyed the world.

Today turned out not to be the most boring, not the most normal, not the weirdest, but the most surprising day of Ishida Naoki's life. After all, of all people, Naoki didn't expect Kai Toshiki to bring back his memories of Aichi. Maybe Misaki or Kamui, but definitely not Kai. He was considered to be evil.

In fact, this whole thing was probably his fault.

And why does Kai of all people have Blaster Blade? That's Aichi's precious card, not Kai's to play around with. Does he even know how to play Royal Paladin properly? Naoki felt his anger for this situation rising.

But at the same time Naoki had to admit, this Kai Toshiki was quite different from the last time he had seen him. Even though his memory was still missing a few pieces, Naoki remembered a few things. For one, Kai got himself Reversed and made Aichi all depressed for like a day. Then, he Reversed Aichi and just left him there on the ground, his hard eyes giving the rest of them a glance that was dripping with evil and madness.

This Kai Toshiki, though, seemed to have a different demeanor. This was the man who had looked Naoki straight in the eye and vowed to show him what the true Narukami was. Serious and calm, determination filling his usually cold aura… it was like he was another person; the true Kai.

But no, Kai Toshiki willingly accepted an evil power, he could not and would not be trusted.

Naoki watched as Kai fought Misaki Tokura, pushing with all his might to get his feelings through, Naoki realized that there were a lot of things that he didn't even know about this person. What was Kai's history with Aichi? How did he know so many people?

And what the heck was Legion? How did Kai have it?

Cardfight! Vanguard was a deep game indeed. And Kai was a deep person. It all proved one simple fact.

Ishida Naoki was more of an idiot than he thought he was.

* * *

Naoki really didn't know why he was worrying. Kai could hold his ground against anything, whether it was in a Cardfight, a fistfight, or even in a Top Chef Duel.

It was just that the facts remained solid.

Naoki considered himself an important part of this new group, consisting of Kai, Misaki and himself. He was the second one to join the team. The second member of a group ought to be a pretty high position.

There would only be two scenarios when an opposing team challenged an important group member and not the leader: When they were scared of the leader, or if they wanted to test the other side's strength.

And from the looks and aura of that strange butler guy, their new opponents were far from scared of Kai

They were confident. Confident that they could crush all of them into the ground like fragile daisies, then grin and spit on them as they lay there in the soil, stems twisted up and all.

That meant that the butler was just a pawn of whoever they were actually facing; a servant of sort. A tester, to see if Naoki was even worthy of fighting against these unknown people.

Strategy was based on knowledge of the opposing team. These people couldn't possibly know that much about their little team. Naoki was basically a black card, making no appearances in international Cardfight tournaments and unknown to anyone who didn't live in their neighbourhood. How these people even realized that he played Cardfight! Vanguard was questionable.

So if they sent someone like that after Naoki, who would they have sent after Kai? The point was to best Kai in a Cardfight, and the number of people in the world who could do that was in the single digits, not to mention one of them had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Though, the real question was why Naoki was actually worried enough to grab Misaki and run all the way down to Hitsue just to warn Kai. He was almost a stranger. I mean, he had seen Kai all of what, five times in his life? And plus, he had once decided to destroy the world. Why does he care? Why does anyone care about that guy?

But, for some unfathomable reason, Naoki found that he was still running full speed towards Hitsue.

* * *

For someone with a personality equal to an ice cube, Kai Toshiki sure had a lot of friends. And his friends had pretty warm personalities compared to his as well.

Miwa Taishi… this guy was supposed to be Kai's best friend, right? How they even became friends in the first place, in Naoki's opinion, was a mystery indeed.

Naoki didn't remember much about the blond. He was the captain of Histue's Cardfight Club, and managed to beat Shingo before, right? Misaki beat him in the qualifiers for the high school championships. The guy was one of the friendliest people ever, a loyal friend, as well as an excellent Cardfighter.

And Kai, his own best friend, Reversed him before, which brings up the inquiry of why he trusted Kai. Miwa's best friend made him into a freaking Vanguard-zombie with his own two hands, so why was he still acting like Kai was a normal friend? Did his memories of Reverse get erased along with the ones of Aichi?

Naoki gazed on as the Cardfight raged on between the two older high school students, neither of them backing down. Kagero versus Royal Paladin was a fierce combination indeed.

Though, why was it Kagero versus Royal Paladin of all things? Aichi used Royal Paladin, yes, but didn't Kai use Narukami before?

He could sense Miwa's willingness to remember Aichi, as well as Kai's frustration about Miwa not remembering.

It was unbelievable — since when did Kai try so hard for his friends?

There was more to Kai Toshiki, Naoki decided, than meets the eye.

* * *

Naoki Ishida prides himself in one thing. He never, and will never, admit defeat. Not until he exhaled his last breath.

Except for this once.

Yes, this Neve person was far too strong. Naoki would be beaten every time he challenged that guy.

That is, if he stayed the way he was right now.

Naoki was too exhausted, but he knew that he must stay awake. He must stay conscious. Everything would get much worse if he fainted. The world was slowly fading around him, and the darkening sky only made it worse. Suddenly, he heard Misaki's voice.

And Misaki just had to challenge this Neve guy? Was she out of her mind? There was no way that Misaki could beat this guy, even though she was a world class fighter. Look, even Kai says—

Wait, Kai?

Naoki looked up as Kai stopped Misaki from challenging Neve, then fell against the trunk of a tree like a limp ragdoll. The teen was soaking wet, and his worn-out blue uniform had scorch marks all over it. His pale skin was covered in scratches and burns. Had he suffered Judgment too? But he was Kai, and Kai did not lose to things like this. That was unlike him.

What was going on? Was it even possible to reach Aichi?

No, they were going to reach Aichi. Naoki had made a vow to find Aichi, and he intended to keep it. They would find Aichi no matter what, no matter how many Quatre Knights try to stop them.

No matter how many times they had to go through Judgment.

Kai was right, for once in his life. After they defeated these Quatre Knights, they would definitely find Aichi. Ironically, those people were almost a miracle for them. Having them appear meant that some people actually knew where Aichi was.

They had finally found a clue, and Naoki intended on following it to the end.

* * *

There wasn't really a list named "The Makings of a Leader". Different situations called for different measures.

So how do you choose a leader then?

A leader is someone who looks after everyone on a team. They are someone who is reliable, flexible, and loyal, as well as clever and tactful. They have to be the strongest on the team, not necessarily physically, but mentally. A leader is someone who cares. A leader needs to believe in everyone on the team, have determination, and be positive.

The logic was simple.

A leader needs resolve.

The Quatre Knights had shattered everyone's resolve.

They needed a leader.

As Kamui and Kai had their showdown of opinions, Naoki marvelled at how many of these qualities that Kai appeared to have. He was an amazing Cardfighter. He cared about them, and wanted to reach their ultimate goal.

Sure, his actions were sort of weird, as if he was an overprotective parent trying to keep his children away from harm, but he still meant well. Kai was still a nice guy under all of those walls that he puts up. He just didn't want anyone hurt.

And yes, Kai and Naoki didn't really see eye to eye sometimes, but that doesn't mean that Naoki hates him. A variety of opinions is good sometimes.

Naoki listened as Kamui lectured Kai about the importance of friends, learning that Kai was once a loner and did everything alone. Once upon a time, he probably wouldn't have even given Naoki his memories of Aichi back.

What changed him? Who is the real Kai?

The real Kai would be the one with the most passion, the one who has the strongest conviction, and the best Cardfight skills. And that Kai would be the current Kai.

No matter what his old form was, Naoki had no doubt about two things.

One, he liked and trusted this new Kai Toshiki.

Two, Kai Toshiki is going to be their leader.

Their Vanguard.

* * *

Naoki had to once again be amazed by Kai's abundance of friends. Seriously, they ranged from people like Miwa, to people like Kamui…

To people like this Suzugamori Ren.

Naoki was not sure what that guy's problem was. What was he thinking, telling off Kai just because he wanted to find Aichi? Wasn't this Ren guy Aichi's friend too? Didn't he care about the fact that Aichi might be in danger? How dare he even question the bonds between them and Aichi? Why was he just wasting time fighting Kai, when there were a lot more things that he could be doing?

And what was Kai doing, taking all of those insults as if this Ren character was 100% correct?

Well yes, this Ren character was right. Kai was leading them all into another battle, a battle that may be more dangerous than the Reverse phenomenon. Kai and his solitary perspective may end up destroying them, just as it had once almost done.

But, it was a risk that everyone was willing to take.

Kai's passion would lead them to their ultimate goal; to their bright future with Sendou Aichi, a person that all of them couldn't live without. His sense of justice would bring them a world of happiness, a world of peace. A world that everyone should live in.

Nothing could stop them, not this Suzugamori Ren, not anyone.

Kai submitting himself to the so-called "justice" of this Ren? Not happening. Kai wasn't someone who had a weak will. He had opinions as strong as steel, and as powerful as an inferno. He would go to the corners of the globe to do something that he believes in, whether it was right or wrong.

And while Kai may have been wrong all those times, but this time, he was definitely right.

This wasn't just Kai's justice anymore, this was everyone's justice, the justice of the world.

Naoki gritted his teeth as Kai took the two damage from Ren's Legion. If Kai wasn't willing to tell Ren that much, Naoki would tell Ren himself.

* * *

Fear, Naoki learned, was able to surpass one's entire being within a single second. He learned this firsthand.

The second Kai lost to Kourin, the fear of Kai being Reversed overwhelmed Naoki.

Kai Reversed would be another disaster all together. He would destroy the world, and nothing could stop him. He would just stand there and laugh while the world was destroyed. Pleasant visualization, that.

I mean, the only reason he stopped last time was because Aichi had told him to, and he had control of himself, right?

And certainly, the only person standing in between an actually Reversed Kai and the end of the world as they know it was a man named Sendou Aichi.

Unfortunately for them, Aichi was missing.

Hence, Naoki decided that an apocalypse was coming. And he could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Sometimes, Naoki wonders how Kai is even human. Was he a robot or something? That would explain the Cardfight skills.

But maybe Kai couldn't be a robot. He did display emotions, even though they were rather occasional. Though, for a human, Kai was very weird.

How could he just walk around calmly while his friends maybe hurt or even worse? Does he even care?

Even without asking Kai, Naoki knew that deep down, Kai Toshiki did care. Way more than Naoki did.

The idea was good; Kai just had to work on the delivery.

* * *

It was on the island when Miwa had told Naoki about Kai's history, Aichi's previous battles, what Ren and Leon had to do with anything, and all that jazz.

Naoki had been taking a break from training with Kamui when he had spotted Miwa walking by. He decided that he would ask the older high school student about the question that had been on his mind when he saw the match between Kai and him.

It had been bothering Naoki for a long time, the fact that Kai had once used Narukami, then after the Link Joker fiasco just randomly switched to Royal Paladins. What was his true clan?

The whole situation was made more confusing when Kai had fought Miwa, and Misaki said that the playing field was exactly like the first time that Kai had fought Aichi. That battle had been Kagero versus Royal Paladin. If one assumes that Aichi was the one playing Royal Paladin, then that would mean that Kai played Kagero.

What is Kagero to Kai?

"Miwa-senpai! I have something to ask you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"What does Kai have to do with Kagero?"

Naoki watched as Miwa's usually playful gray eyes hardened for a split second, and then somewhat go back to normal. The questioned boy replied with a single sentence.

"Kagero is the clan that responds to Kai's feelings with the most heat and intensity."

And with that Miwa left.

Then since Miwa was a kind-hearted individual, he came back a few hours later, apologizing for how he had just walked away by using the excuse that he had a lot on his mind. Not that Naoki actually bought the act, but the other boy did look a little more serious than usual. Naoki had decided to ignore his suspicious behaviour, since he wasn't the best at consoling people anyway.

Miwa told him that once upon a time, Kai had played Kagero. He probably would have never switched clans if Souryuu Leon hadn't come along and gotten rid of the clan, forcing Kai to switch to Narukami. Even after Leon had changed his ways, Kai kept on using Narukami, which was why he had been using that clan to fight Naoki. Then, with the Link Joker and Aichi disappearing, he wound up with Royal Paladin.

And of course, the whole story got longer and started to relate to Aichi, and about how there was once this thing called PSY Qualia and Kai had saved Aichi from it, who had in turn saved Ren from it. And somewhere along the explanation Naoki had learned, surprisingly, that Leon had once been an evil person possessed by Void (which Naoki understood as something like Reverse).

From what Miwa made it sound like, Kai was a master at Kagero, disintegrating everything in his path with its fiery properties. It sounded very fitting to the whole concept of Kai.

From that moment on, Naoki had hoped that one day he could see Kai play with Kagero. After all, Kai played Narukami like he knew it inside out, so wouldn't he play Kagero with more heat? Naoki had to witness this blaze for himself.

And on this day, he did. Today, he saw Kai's real aura for himself.

The red flames looked as hot as lava, and burned as bright as the sun. They surrounded Kai in a befitting matter, illuminating him and exaggerating the highlights and shadows on the sharp planes of his angular face.

The whole clan suited Kai, from the flames to the skills to the dragons. There were even ways for him to get his weird use of English into his playing. It was like this whole Kagero clan was made for him. Kai is the king of this clan; no one would be able to stop the flames that he created with it. Not Gaillard, not Naoki, and maybe not even Aichi. Kagero was a clan that showed off who Kai really was— an impregnable flame that no amount of water could put out. His will could and would stop everything.

Naoki now found it ironic that he had once compared Kai's personality to an ice cube. It was clear now that Kai Toshiki was nothing like ice. Kai Toshiki was like a flame. He was an inferno waiting to burn its enemies to ashes.

Naoki shuddered a bit. Kai looked evil, controlling the flames with a wide smirk on his face and a sickening sort of delight in his green eyes. He was enjoying himself, enjoying the fact that Gaillard was losing and probably suffering.

But Naoki knew better than to say that Kai was evil. Kai was on their side, trying to get Aichi back. Kai was doing this for all of them mates, as well as for Aichi.

Kai was no hero, but he was no villain either.

Kai was the ultimate anti-hero.

* * *

The leader was the face of the group. The leader represented how much strength was in the group, and what the group stood for.

The leader was the symbol. He was like their flag. No honourable citizen with at least a bit of pride for their country would allow for their national flag to be damaged.

No honourable group member would allow their leader to be punched in the face.

And yet, Naoki still watched as Gaillard just threw a punch right into Kai's face.

It was sort of like a failure as a subordinate. You fail to protect the face of your leader; you fail to protect your own pride. As a subordinate, you protect your leader in every way you can, because it is like you are protecting yourself. By shielding your leader, you yourself are gaining pride. And pride was the strongest armor.

Ishida Naoki had just lost his pride. The redhead gritted his teeth.

"Son of a—"

Naoki stopped and stared. Kai didn't seem very disorientated at all. In fact, he had lowered his arms to catch Gaillard, who had practically collapsed of exhaustion. It was at that point that Naoki had understood.

Kai deserved that punch. He deserved every last bit of pain that Gaillard had caused him. And Kai himself knew that.

He deserved it for all of the trouble he caused in Reverse. He deserved it for be able to control that power, but not bothering to stop himself for using it. He deserved it for turning people into zombies-like creatures.

He deserved everything thrown at him, no matter what. And Kai accepted it.

That's a man for you.

* * *

Really, Naoki should have guessed that Aichi went away for their sake. It was in his personality, Naoki knew, to be so self-sacrificing. It actually made Naoki kind of hate the guy. Didn't he know how worried his friends would be when he disappeared?

Undoubtedly, Aichi didn't think that Kai would remember his existence. No one did.

With that being said, Naoki came to a very important question: Why didn't Aichi pick him to become a Quatre Knight? Or better yet, why didn't Aichi pick Kai?

Kai was one of the strongest Cardfighters in the world, with an iron will and willing to protect Aichi at any cost. He was a perfect candidate for this little project of Aichi's.

Naoki looked on as Kai stood up, saying that he understood what Gaillard had told him. His eyes showed his sorrow, and new determination. The Kagero user talked as if he was making a decision for himself, and not just telling them what he was planning. It was almost as if he was making a vow to himself.

And no way was Kai allowed to do such an honourable thing alone.

The Hitsue student was reminding Naoki more and more of Aichi, with his passion to save his friend, as well as willpower and sense of justice. Alike Aichi, he showed good sportsmanship, immense strength, and care for his mates.

Before Naoki knew it, Kai would probably be sealing himself away for Aichi.

Naoki had new-found respect for Kai after all this time. He wasn't just a cold-hearted man with an overwhelming desire to get strong anymore; he was a clever and passionate Cardfighter with mutual respect to everyone.

The thought of Kai being a deep person had once briefly crossed Naoki's mind. Now, Naoki understood that that was putting it mildly. If a person's personality could be compared to a swimming pool, then the shallowest of people should be like that flowery inflatable kiddy pool that Naoki had sitting in his shed. And Kai would be like the pool built for Olympic diving competitions.

Kai offered an alliance with Gaillard. The French boy accepted. Naoki grinned.

It's show-time, Cera. You may be an ice-cube, but there is no ice that a flame can't melt.

* * *

Always expect the unexpected. That is what you should do when you watch a Cardfight featuring Kai Toshiki.

Especially if his opponent was someone who was equally likely to live up to the statement above.

Kai Toshiki versus Olivier Gaillard was an even match, just like the last time. Naoki watched as the triggers flew out of their decks during their trigger checks, no one going a turn without revealing at least one trigger.

Maybe Leon was right, maybe their wind was responding to their determination.

Or maybe Kai was just a lucky person.

Either way, Naoki hoped that he wouldn't run out of luck now.

* * *

It was a long journey to get to that point. All of the battles that they had fought led up to that one point—this one conversation and Cardfight with Aichi. Obviously, Kai gets the honour of doing all of the important things.

Miwa had told Naoki about how once, Kai had released Aichi from something called PSY Qualia. It had been an epic fight, the blond said. From what Naoki had heard, he concluded that yeah, it must have been amazing. The match-up of Kai VS Aichi could and would never get boring.

Aichi began addressing Ren and Leon, telling them that he had thought they would remain neutral. They replied saying that they had planned to, but then realized that Kai could probably get Aichi back for them.

They were right. Naoki knew all along that Kai was someone who could get Aichi back for the world. He was the originally the only one who had remembered Aichi, of course. And in order to find the other boy, he had gone through so many challenges, discovery after discovery, then defeat after defeat. Kai deserved to be standing where he was now, facing Sendou Aichi, in this place that they called the Sanctuary.

Blaster Joker was revealed, shocking everyone in the ruins of the palace. Naoki's eyes widened. He did remember Miwa mentioning something about Kai giving Blaster Blade to Aichi, and how much the card meant to him. Or, as he should say now, how much the card once meant to him. Blaster Blade was a symbol of the bond between Kai and Aichi, and by Reversing it, the bond was shattered.

And then there was that part about if Aichi wins, then Kai, Ren, Leon, and Naoki himself would have to be the Quatre Knights who seal Aichi up. Naoki knew that just a few hours ago, he had wondered why Aichi hadn't picked him to be a Quatre Knight. Now, he was quite glad that Aichi didn't. The thought of sealing up one of his best friends himself just because his friend was too self-sacrificing was not a good feeling indeed.

Naturally, since Kai was Kai, he had to agree to the terms. It gave Naoki a shock, but hey. After knowing him for this long, you'd have to admit that Kai Toshiki was pretty predictable when it came to times like this. Kai proceeded to pull out his deck, and declare his refusal to lose.

Naoki sure hoped that Kai was confident in his words.

The fight begun. Sparks shot out left and right, marking the contact of the attacks. The damages piled up slowly but steadily, and the triggers were drawn quickly but not as quick as in the last match.

A sentence that Kai said really struck Naoki, in the middle of the match. The fact that Kai had intended to search for Aichi alone. And then, he had met Naoki. Was it just by chance that Kai had joined forces with him? Did he not care for his mates at all, but was forced to since they were already resolved?

Were all his mates, including Naoki, just a mistake to Kai?

Those things would have been correct, had Kai been the same person that he was once.

Kai Toshiki was now a different person. Just like his avatar, Dragonic Overlord, he had changed to become his ultimate form. A form that could mow down anything in his path, the form that was Kai's true form. Even in the depths of despair, he could light up the abyss. No Legion mate retiring ability or Lock could stop him.

The thought of Kai sacrificing himself for Aichi was also pretty scary to Naoki. At this point, that would be the same as Aichi being sealed back into the Sanctuary. It would hurt Naoki in the same way. The only reason why Naoki hadn't freaked out right away was the fact that Ren had said that Kai realized something. And if Naoki knew one thing, it was that this Ren character knew Kai inside out.

As Kai's signature English phrase rang out in the battlefield, Naoki couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine. Whether that was excitement or fear, he didn't know.

After all, not too long ago, he had been on the receiving end of Kai's Final Turn.

* * *

_The end justifies the means._

Because even though Ishida Naoki could quote ancient samurai, Renaissance writers were a wee bit harder (as in beyond his limits). Also because the only European quote he could remember was from a Renaissance writer, and fit the person he respected and trusted the most (besides Aichi) even though it was an idea that he strongly disagreed with.

And because like he said, he wasn't a stupid person. Naoki knew that everything had its own exceptions, may it be large or small.

Kai Toshiki was by no means a good person. He ditched a friend in need. He left his friends so that he could become stronger than them. He willingly wielded a power that could have caused the destruction of the world. Everything was his fault, and nothing was going to change that.

But in the end, none of it mattered.

Because no matter what kinds of dirty crimes you committed to get to the end, as long as you reached justice in the long run, the actions are in a way forgiven. The result will justify the steps you took to get there, indirect or not.

And this was a brilliant end indeed.

* * *

**I apologize for wasting your time. I just wanted to give writing a try, so yeah…**

**Feel free to flame me.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you have a nice day!**

**-Eclairia**


End file.
